


Moonlight.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Pureshit, Self-Harm, Short, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Leo is an art student with stress. Ravi takes care of him.





	Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would post this from wattpad.

Being an art major was no easy thing. They had continuos assignment and it would be hard for the student to have too many things at once. Their ideas clash and they end up having a mental breakdown or they would be left with no more ideas and are thirsty for inspiration.

It was one of those times for Leo. Ravi his roommate, understood his roommates stress. He wasn't that worried at first, he would just give Leo a pat on the back and encourage him. But that was no longer the case. Leo's condition had worsened.

One night, when the students were done with a lengthy assignment given by their merciless teacher, they did a party. Lots of food, dessert and alcohol. It was great. The students had fun and all, they started bashing their mad teacher and whilst all these, Leo who had been dragged at the party by Ravi disappeared. Ravi noticed Leo's disappearance soon but thought he just went to the bathroom.

Ravi kept on taking glances here and there, expecting to see Leo at some corner or any kind of trace from him but it's been quite a while since he caught a sight of Leo. He started worrying. He apologized to his friends and left them. He went to the car to check if Leo was present, he wasn't.

Ravi didn't like this. Leo doesn't have good alcohol tolerance and in a party, of course he was prompted to drink lots. He drove home only to be met with the all the lights of the of the dorm off except for the bathroom which was emitting light through the slightly opened door.

Without any warning, he slammed open the door of the bathroom and there he was, eyes closed, body immersed in the tub till his neck with steaming water and little bit of....red mixing in the water? Realization hit him fast, he quickly got Leo out of the tub and hurriedly dried him with a towel. He soaked a piece of cloth in cold water and pressed it against Leo's smooth and snow white hand, which were now with disgusting and ugly cuts, especially because it was not made by him. He wrapped Leo's hand with a cloth bandage and got the medicines and water ready so that Leo could have it as soon as he woke up. Tired, he took off his cloths, only having a t-shirt and underwear on. He went to sleep inside the blanket beside Leo.

The next morning he woke up, expecting Leo still to be beside him but it was empty. He got up and went to the bathroom and saw that the mess from yesterday was already cleaned. He washed up, dressed himself and saw Leo in the kitchen making pancakes. Leo still hadn't noticed the younger's presence, to catch him surprise, Ravi hugged Leo from the back. Leo almost threw the hot spoon at Ravi's face in surprise but thankfully he only misstepped in Ravi's foot.

Ravi yelped in pain, still not releasing Leo. Leo scrunched his face because of Ravi being loud early in the morning, but was, once again caught in surprise by feeling the younger's hot breath on his neck and then his tongue at he back of Leo's ear, whispering "It hurt."

Leo became flustered. He turned off the stove and trying to get out of Ravi's strong grip but failed miserably.

"Let go. It'll get cold."  
"Don't you think you should be punished for making me worried sick and for stepping on my foot now?"  
"I-I don't kn-know what you're ta-talking about."  
"Why'd you disappear yesterday?"  
"I wasn't feeling well."  
"You could have informed me. Instead I find you in the tub, naked and you even cut yourself."  
"I'm so-sorry."

Ravi turned Leo to give him a sweet kiss. Leo leaned in to the kiss, feeling reassured for the while. Ravi broke the kiss and picked up Leo in bridal style.

"Let me down! The food!"  
"Tch. We can just heat it in the microwave later."  
"Noooo."

Ravi threw him to the bed and locked their door, even though it was no one but them. He got on top of Leo and kissed and licked all over his neck. Leo was squirming underneath Ravi. Ravi took off his and Leo's clothes, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Ravi couldn't stand it. He felt horrible. Seeing the cut marks on Leo's body made him feel sick. He wanted to paint Leo to his original skin color but he knows better than that. He bit his lip almost making blood spill out until Leo put his arms around Ravi's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm sorry. Don't harm yourself because of me."  
"Ok, I'm sorry."  
"Don't do it again."  
"Alright. Same goes to you."  
"I'll try my best."

Ravi sighed, he knew Leo would hurt himself again but he knew one thing about the 'I'll try my best.' It means that Leo wouldn't hurt himself as much as before.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leo woke up and found a blanket over him. He must've fallen asleep while doing his project. He looked at the clock. It was 8:30 am. He hurriedly got up and felt light headed. He felt sick, but he had to go to class. He didn't take a shower and got dressed up. He reminded himself to take a piece of bread so that he doesn't feel too bad in class and to not burden Ravi anymore.

But he only cursed himself. He felt more horrible as time went. He couldn't sleep with the presence of that mad art teacher saying something, hoping that it would be useful. Nothing it was except, it was more worse. That mad guy said that they would have to submit the project within the day after tomorrow.

Leo felt like dying. He couldn't even come up with a good idea, he just had scribbled sketches on his table that weren't good enough according to him. He would even beg for inspiration if he could. Due to too much of overthinking, he fell asleep.

The class was already empty by the time Leo woke up. He turned to look around the classroom but no one was there. He got up, feeling a bit lightheaded but didn't mind it. He packed his things and left the class. As he was walking, he could see the curtains of their room drawn off. He felt bad already, he knew Ravi was worried sick.

He entered through the unlocked door to see Ravi sitting on the dining table, nothing but relied on his face the moment Leo entered. He immediately got up the moment Leo put his bag on the table. He grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him to their room and closing the curtains.

"Where were you?" He said seriously.  
"I'm sorry. I fell asleep in class."  
"If you were sick you could have taken the day off."  
"I wasn't sick."  
"Then how do you explain this?!"

Ravi put his palm on Leo's forehead. Hot.

"You're burning!"  
"I'm okay."  
"Stay put in bed!"  
"Yes."

Leo didn't want to cause anymore trouble to him. He felt bad. Ravi would always have to take care of him like a mother and he keeps on bothering him.

He rested for the evening but woke up in the middle of the night. Ravi was sleeping next to him. He quickly got away, fearing that the latter might catch the fever. He took the thermometer to check his temprature. 38.55 Celsius. He's fine. At least according to him. He sat down at his study table and drew numerous sketches for his project.

Ravi woke up on hearing the noise pencil scribbling of a frustrated artist. He silently walked behind him and put his hand over Leo's shoulder. Leo shivered but was guilty of seeing Ravi awake.

"I'm sorry."  
"Leave it. Come with me."  
"Where?"  
"Now, that's a secret." Ravi replied with a wink.

Ravi took a blindfold from a drawer which was used for 'exceptional' purposes. He tied it around Leo's eyes, then, he carried Leo in bridal style. Leo was surprised. He didn't know what was going on and he wouldn't like to move without any vision. So he stayed still.

Ravi unlocked the door with a hand and carrying Leo with only one arm and using his chest for supporting Leo's head. Leo was blushing hot pink. Even though he could not see, he could say everything just by a touch of Ravi's body. They got out and Ravi didn't bother to lock the door.

"Let me walk."  
"No. It's dangerous. You can't even see."  
"Its okay. Just guide me with your hand."  
"The path has too many obstacles."  
"But you've been carrying for about half and hour."  
"So? I'm not even tired with your feather like weight."

After a moment of the conversation, Ravi put Leo down.   
"We're here."

He took off Leo's blindfold. Lo and behold. The only thing could be said was, beautiful. They were on a dark and lonely beach which had not even a life. The beach's darkness was lighted by the moon which was covered by the clouds. It was as if everything is going according to a graphics. The sand was as if dusts of gold and the moon was like a perfect luminous white-grey cirlce. The reflection of the moon on the water was like crystal shining under water.

Leo silently had tears flowing through his eyes. Ravi didn't notice until he turned to see his lovers reaction and got an even better view. He could see the moonlight in Leo's eyes, even more beautiful was his tears of happiness and the tears making a trace of shine on Leo's cheeks. And that beautiful smile. It's like as if he got everything in the world.

Ravi kissed him passionately catching Leo off guard. They were kissing each other as if to thank each through the kisses being shared.

"Thank you. I love you Ravi."  
"I love you too Leo."

———————————————————————————————

 

"Looks like we're here again." said Ravi.  
"Yeah, except for the same moment." replied Leo.  
"Haha, you actually started crying!"  
"Well, that's because it was beautiful."  
"Yeah, but you were more beautiful."  
"Can't you be serious for a moment?"  
"I am serious!"  
"I-I see."  
"Ooooh~ is my Leo blushing?"  
"It's just the heat!"  
"Even in this night along with the sea breeze?"  
"Tch."  
"You can't hide anything from me."  
"I wonder why."  
"Huh?"  
"Since university, you could read me as an open book."  
"So could you. Without me even saying anything, you would understand."  
"Maybe it's what lovers do?"  
"Maybe."  
"Hey! You both! We will take the scene one last time!" The director shouted.  
"Ok!" They both said in unison.

The last scene was hugging each other. Ravi was bare chested and Leo had his clothes on. After the last scene, they said their thanks to everyone and left together. When they reached home, they showered together, Leo making sure that Ravi does nothing t make a move in him because everyone was asleep and he was also tired. After the shower, they went to sleep together in the same blankets, remembering once again the past of the beautiful moonlight scenery.

THE END  
———————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT EDITED SO POINT OUT MISTAKES PLS. AND ALSO COMMENT :)


End file.
